All the Way Into Twilight
by Bekah.x
Summary: Harry Potter Twilight Crossover. Harry and everyone move to Forks after the war and meet the Cullens. They thought it was all over. H/G Hr/F E/B
1. Chapter 1

All the Way Into Twilight.

A.N. I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight if I did I wouldn't be stick here writing fanfiction.

Chapter One.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George had gone to Forks to start a new life away from England, to get away from everything. The pain of the people they had lost, who they loved, they were gone, fighting to protect Harry to protect Hogwarts from the sick bastard, who destroyed everything. He was the reason they were here.

*

Waking up, Ginny was beside him smiling, she got up walked to the bathroom to get showered, half a hour later she came out, with a towel wrapped round her and Harry still hadn't gotten up, she moved over to him and kissed him lightly on the lips, he grinned.

" Now that's how I wanted to wake up."

" Hurry up we're going to be late."

" I don't see why we have to go to high school really, I mean we've aready finished Hogwarts."

" Well, we need to try and blend in, most muggles our age still go to school okay? Now get in the shower! "

" Okay, I suppose." He said as he climbed out of the bed and into the bathroom.

" Urghh men." Ginny muttered, as she went off to wake up everyone else, hoping they would already be up.

*

" Hurry up now!" Ginny screamed up the stairs " We're going to be bloody late!"

" Gosh mum!" Said Fred

" Keep your hairnet on" said George.

" You know we're going as fast as we can."

" Yeah we don't have super flashy cars like some people." They said as a silver volvo flew past the front door.

" We're apparating idiots!" she cried " For God sake! "

Harry, Ron and Hermione came down the stairs, " About bloody time!"

" Calm down Gin, it's fine we're going to be on time, like you said we're apparating and it's faster." She took a deep breath she knew Harry was right she was just over reacting with it being a new school and not being able to do magic infront of the muggles was making it harder.

" Right come on then." She kissed Harry before she disappeared with a crack.

" Yeah we best go." said Hermione going over to Fred and kissing him before she too left with crack.

" Just us then." Said Harry

" Yeah we better go before Ginny murders us." Replied George.

They too then left the house with a crack.

*

They all Apparated around the corner from Forks High School, because they thought it would look a bit weird if six people popped up infront of everyone out of midair, they walked around the corner Ginny's hand in Harry's and Hermione's in Fred's heading towards the main office over the carpark, where the silver volvo they saw earlier was parked, people stared at the newcomers as they walked past as if not knowing what to expect and like something was going to happen.

Walking through the office doors and headed towards the secretary who was busy looking through some files. She looked up as they walked towards her.

" Err, I'm Harry Potter, this is Hermione Granger and Ginny, Ron, Fred and George Weasley and we just wondered if we would be able to pick up our schedules here."

" Oh.. Okay dear here you go, all seniors yes?"

" Erm yep."

" Okay these are your timetables, if you need any help don't hesitate to ask me."

" Right thanks again." and they walked out of the door.

The morning went by in a blur, the classes were dull, nothing like Hogwarts and everywhere they went people were always staring at them then muttering about them behind their hands. Lunch came, they walked to the cafeteria and found a table and sat down. They talked for a while, when the most beautiful pair of people walked through the doors and past them and went to sit down next to a girl with spikey black hair who was sitting with two large boys, who looked like they could kill you with one punch, and a girl with long blonde hair who all the girls in the school seemed to envy, thought Harry couldn't see why. 'Yes she was pretty' he thought ' But to be honest she was nothing on Ginny.' He smirked.

" Their vampires!" hissed Harry. The others looked at him like he was mad.

" Are you sure?" asked Ron.

" Yes, I mean we studied them in DADA right, think of the description we were given and then look at them, but the eyes are different. Think about it."

" I think your right Harry." said Ginny while looking out the corner of her eyes at the Cullens " The eyes are different but there could be a explanation for that, just like people think we're muggles." She grinned.

*

Edward and Bella sat down with Alice and the rest of Cullens. Edward sudenly went stiff.

" Edward what's up?" Asked Alice and Bella together.

" The new kids, they know!" he said slowly.

" What! How can they know?" The conversation was now reaching a pitch too high for normal human ears to hear.

" The boy with the black hair and glasses guessed and told them, they know everything, but their stuck on our eyes."

" Well who wouldn't be, we're vegetarians they don't know that."

" It's weird," said Edward " I can't read the dark haired boys or the red haired girls thoughts either, but the rest I can."

The two girls looked at each other. " What if their a sheild like me?" asked Bella

" It's possible but I think there's something different about the six of them."

" Look at the possibilities, it's not their vampires because we would know about them." said Alice " And I think their human, but just different. You see what i'm saying."

" I think so." Bella said uncertainly.

" We'll just ask Carlisle when we get home, mabey he'll know something."

" Okay then, what have they decided?." asked Bella while looking at Alice.

" Their still deciding if they want to tell us or just leave it, they don't see us a threat."

" Well this could be interesting." Said Emmet, joining in the conversation while glancing sideways at Harry and the rest of them.

*

School finished the afternoon classes were just as bad as the morning ones, just as boring, kind of like Professor Binns' History of Magic classes. Harry and the others waited till everyone was out of their view so they could go around the corner again to apparate home. They came home to find Mr and Mrs Weasley sitting in the living room.

" Mum, Dad!" squealed Ginny.

" Hey, princess." said Mr Weasley. Ginny blushed.

" Aww, lickle Gin - Gin."

" Is daddy's little princess." said Fred and George.

" Shut up!" growled Ginny who was still a bit red.

" What brings you up here then mum?" asked Ron.

" We'd thought we'd come and see you guys, so what's happened? How was it at school? Do you fit in?" Mrs Weasley asked in rapid succession.

" Well we met some vampires, school was fine, well no we don't since we're wizards but yeah we look muggle." replied Ginny.

" Vampires!" Mr and Mrs Weasley shouted.

" Mum shh!"

" The people here obviously don't know about them, so keep your voice down. We'll tell you the story okay!"

*

Alice's face went blank and her eyes unfocused and everyone around her froze.

" We go to them." she said simply.

Their faces were blank.

" What do you mean we go to them?" Rosalie growled.

" We go to them to explain about us, they obviously know about us anyway."

" I still don't see why we have to go to them"

Carlisle interupted them, " Okay then, we go to them. When Alice?"

" Sometime this week, we could go now and I don't think it would make a difference."

" Okay tomorrow then afterschool."

A.N. Review Please.


	2. Chapter 2

All The Way Into Twilight.

A.N. Once again I dont own Harry Potter or Twilight shame really.

Chapter Two.

Harry, slept through the night for once, not a single nightmare, not a single flashback and for this Ginny was hopeful, it was going to get better she knew it and so did everyone else, they could see the change in Harry, even after just two days in Forks. He was looking better, the black shadows under his eyes were gone and he didn't walk with his shoulders hunched anymore. Harry has taken it hard, even though no one they thought of as family had died, Harry still took blame for everyone who had been hurt or died in that last battle. All the people who loved him kept telling him not to feel guilty and not to let it eat him up, but it didn't work for a month after the last battle, he didn't eat or sleep and he fell into depression, everyone was worried about him.

" How did you sleep?" Harry asked Ginny as she walked off to start getting ready for school.

" Great thanks. How about you?"

" So much better, I think this place is good for me."

" Yeah, I do too." Ginny said as she kissed him lightly while fastening the buttons on the top she had just pulled on.

" Do we have to go to school? Can't me and you just lie in bed all day?"

" As much as I would love to babe, we really can't"

Harry groaned. " If you say so."

" Yep I do, now get your arse out of bed!" She threw at pillow at his head and smirked as she walked out of the room.

" Women!" Harry sighed as he too started to get ready.

*

" Lunch yeah? That's when we ask?" murmmered Alice to Bella and Edward who were sitting next to her.

" Yes, but nothing to hostile, we don't want to scare them" Edward grinned flashing his brilliantly white teeth.

Alice and Bella laughed causing the people beside them stare at them, it was hard enough for them to come to terms with how much Bella had changed in her appearence, she was no longer like any of her human friends, now she was paler and so much more beautiful than before, no one could figure out how she had changed so much, but they didn't know she had become a vampire and they really didn't need to know, it wasn't like she was going to hurt them even though she was a newborn, whos taste for human blood was so much more pronounced than those vampires who had become mostly immune to it. She was different, Carlisle said it was because she didn't like the smell of blood to begin with so it didn't change when she became a vampire. Well that's the story they were sticking to anyway.

When Spanish was over they made their way towards the cafeteria and sat down at the usual table, while waiting for Emmet, Jasper and Rosalie. They walked into the cafeteria moments later and within seconds they were sitting at the table.

" All we do now is wait." sighed Edward

Beside him Alice was muttering " 5...4...3...2...1" at that precise moment Harry and the others walked into the cafeteria and sat down at a table near the Cullens.

" Okay i'll go invite them over, it's now or never right?" said Bella while flouncing off to Harry's table.

The Cullens laughed at her, she was still so human sometimes it was funny.

*

" When do we tell them we know?" Asked Hermione.

" I really don't know to be honest, I do think we should tell we know though. It doesn't seem fair." sighed Harry.

Bella stopped next to the table and looked at Harry " It's Harry right? You and your family have biology with us?" as she gestured back towards to The Cullens

Harry just gawked at her, damn she was pretty. " Erm, yeah." He stammered

" We were just wondering, if you would like to come sit with us, I mean if that's alright that is?"

Harry looked around at everyone and they all gave a slight nod.

" Yeah, sure if it's not a problem." As he and the rest of the Weasleys and Hermione stood up and started walking over to the table where the Cullens sat.

They sat down and introduced themsleves.

" I'm Harry, my girlfriend Ginny. Her brother Fred, his girlfriend Hermione" Ron scowled, Edward noticed but he thought he better not bring it up at this moment. " Fred's twin George and their younger brother Ron."

" Nice to meet you. I'm Edward, my Wife Bella, Sister Alice and her boyfriend Jasper. Jasper's sister Rosalie and her boyfriend and my brother Emment."

" Nice to meet you too." They all said, the rest of the Cullens nodded and gave a small smile, apart fro Alice who got up and hugged them all.

" This is going to be great!" She cried. Edward interupted with a slight cough, and Alice turned to glare at him.

" Okay, lets cut to the chase, how do you know?" He muttered.

Harry was stunned and then relised, what Edward was going on about.

" Erm, I would appreciate if we could discuss this somewhere more privet, there's stuff you need to know on our side too, that we can't really discuss here and I don't think you would like it if someone overheard and heard about you aswell."

" Okay where then?"

" Our house, after school, it's only us six there so the conversation wouldn't be overheard, mabey you would want to bring your parents?"

" Yes that's fine and i'm sure Carlisle and Esme would be intriqued to know how you found out so fast, when it took Bella almost two months to figure out and that was with help from stupid stories she's heard."

Bella smacked him playfully on the arm. " Don't be stupid I always knew something was wrong with you."

" Oh now, there's something wrong with me is there?" he smirked.

" Well, obviously otherwise I wouldn't be your wife and we wouldn't have a daughter."

" I guess your right, you do attract trouble."

" And your the danger to me right?"

" Right." Bella and Edward carried on like this for nearly twenty minuets while the others just smirked at their childish antics.

*

The Cullens were waiting for Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys by their silver volvo, they walked over.

" Sorry, we don't drive." Said Harry as he stopped infront of the Cullens.

" So how do you get here?" Bella asked, her face was confused.

" We apparate." They said simply

Alice made them jump with a small " Oh!"

" What?" Asked Edward and Bella frantically.

" I know how to apparate." she said excitedly.

" You know i'll never get used to how she does that." murmured Fred to Hermione, who let out a small giggle.

" Well, I suppose we'll have to apparate with you." Said Edward a little reluctantly. " If that's okay I mean?"

" Yeah that's the only way you'll get in anyway, because of the sort of protection we have around it."

" Okay then, what do we do?"

" Grab onto on of us." Said Harry as Edward grabbed his arm.

Bella grabbed Ginny, as Rosalie did with Hermione, Alice with Fred, Emmet with George and finally Jasper with Ron, they all turned on the spot and popped up in front of the house.

" Well that was weird." Said Jasper, while the rest of the vampires nodded along with him, as they walked into the front of the house.

They walked into the living room and sat down on the brown leather sofa's.

" Okay." said Edward " Are you going to explain?"

" Yes, but we need to know that you'll not go telling anyone as this information could seriously do harm to some people."

" You have our word."

" Well, Me, Ron, Fred and George are wizards and Hermione and Ginny witches. We have learnt to recognise other creatures or people."

" Yes but that still doesn't tell me how you figured it out so quickly."

" We've had dealings with vampire's in the past, and we know how to tell what they are."

" Right that explains a lot, now we have to tell our side of the story. We're vampires as you already know, and i'm guessing your confused about our eyes yes?"

" Yeah that got me comfused, I mean the vampires we saw their eyes were bright crimson, but yours are a golden colour."

" That's because we're what we call vegetarians, it's our little inside joke. We don't drink human blood we drink animal blood."

Hermione gave small gasp " That explains so much."

Fred gave a small laugh. " Your still full of questions though arn't you Mione." he said as he kissed her softly on the lips. If looks could kill, Hermione and Fred would be dead now from the glare Ron was giving them. Edward noticed this again.

" How come your here in Forks then? " Asked Rosalie.

" Do you want the long story or the quicker version?" asked Harry

" It would be easier for us to understand if we had the long version if you didn't mind."

" Well it started 17 years ago on Halloween, Voldemort, who was the most feared wizard of that time was in the height of his power. and due to a prophecy he didn't here the full contents of, he went hunting down my parents and me, to kill me. He came killed my dad and walked up to the nursery where my mum was trying to protect me, he blasted the barricaded door down and killed my mum with the same green light that killed dad, he then turned to kill me but because my mum died to save me, she created a powerful sheild that made the spell ebound and kill him instead. But it actually didn't kill him, while I was sent to live with my mums sister, her husband and their son, who abused me for years, Voldemort was in hiding."

Ginny and Hermione had tears streaming down their faces, the Cullens faces were like stone with a mask of greif.

Harry continued " Ten years later I found I was a wizard and went to Hogwarts, that year Ron and I got sorted into Gryffindor and we faught a Mountain Troll to save Hermione and we became firm friends, but it turned out Voldemort had taken control of my DADA teacher who always wore a turban that actually covered Voldemorts face sticking out the back of his head. At the end of the year Quirrel tried to steal the Philosophers Stone that the Headmaster was keeping safe in the school, we went down their to try and save it. I looked in the mirror of Erised that shows our hearts deepest desires, usually I saw my parents but instead I saw myself point to my pocket where I could now feel the stone. Voldemort told Quirrel to kill me to get the stone but I ended up killing him because when I touched his face it crumbled beneath my hands, so Voldemort's soul or whatever it was then flew out of the body and into me knocking me out. When I came round I was in the hospital wing."

" That was only your first year!" Said a shocked Bella.

" Yep, and it gets better believe me." said Ron.

" Okay second year, I was at my Aunt and Uncle's for the summer, when I was visited by a house elf called Dobby, who was warning me not to go back to Hogwarts because terrible things were going to happen, I told him I was still going and it ended up with a violet cake being dropped on top of my Uncles bosses wife's head by Dobby, my Uncle then put bars on my window to prevent me going back to Hogwarts, so the elf got his wish, that night Ron, Fred and George came to rescue me using their dads flying car, so I went to the Burrow. When September first came we got to the barrier on Platform nine and Three Quaters the barrier sealed itself when ron and me tried to get through after everyone else and ended up flying to Hogwarts in Rons dad's flying car. We got to Hogwarts but not after nearly being killed by the Whomping Willow and nearly being expelled and we missed Ginny being sorted into Gryffindor, Halloween, Filch the caretakes cat got petrified and a note opn the wall in blood saying that The Chamber of Secrets had been opened, Valenatine's day remember that Gin?" As she blushed bright scarlet. " Well anyway throughout the year more students got petrified so we went to see Hagrid and he told us to follow the spiders, that led us to be nearly killed by thousands of massive spider decendants that was thought to be the monster from the chamber of secrets only to be wrongfully framed, but we did find out that a girl had died the first time and in the end Gin got took into the chamber, the teachers got our DADA teacher out of the way by telling him to go find Ginny in the chamber, me and Ron went to find him in his office only to find him packing, we then find out he was a fraud so we drag him along to the corridor where the first attack happened and that led us to Moaning Myrtles bathroom where the entrance to the chamber was. Lockhart tries to perform a memory charm on us with Ron's wand that had been broken at the beginning of the year and ends up removing his own memory and making the cave we were in collapse. So I went to find Ginny on my own, when I got to the actual chamber I saw Ginny lying on the floor and stupidly dropped my wand. I get up to find Tom Riddle, who is Voldemort waving my wand in his hands, he calls the Basalisk, who I stab in the roof of the mouth with the sword I was given by the sorting hat only to stab myself with a fang which is poisonous, I ripped the fang out of my arm and stabbed the diary which Ginny had been writing in all year, Tom Riddle disappered and Ginny returned to almost normal but I was nearly dead but Fawkes who was the headmasters Pheonix cried on my arm, their tears have healing powers. We all went back to the headmasters office where I made Lucious Malfoy, who was Dobby's owner accidently free him with one of my socks."

" Damn!" said Jasper and Emmet together.

" We still have five years yet." chuckled George " It only gets better."

" Third year, summer back at the Dursleys, Aunt Marge was there, she called my mother a bitch and my dad a unemployed drunk, so I snapped and made her inflate. I ran away from there where I got on the Knight bus, but without catching a glimpse of my escaped convict of a Godfather in the alleyway beforehand. I went to the leaky cauldron, where I spent the remainder of my summer holidays there. I met up with the Weasleys and Hermione the day before term started we got onto the train, but it was stopped halfway by the dementors who were searching for Sirius, they came into our compartment and I heard my mum screaming then I passed out. I woke up and was given chocolate by Remus, who maybe you'll meet soon. He taught me how to produce a pratronus because the dementors seemed to have taken a liking to me. That year went by but Sirius got into the castle twice even through all of the high security we had on and surrounding the castle, the first time he attacked the fat lady, who guards the entrance to Gryffindor tower and the second he came at Ron with a knife while he was asleep. We had care of magical creatures that year and our first lesson Draco Malfoy got slashed by a Hippogriff because he was too stupid to listen to what Hagrid was telling him, their was a trial and Buckbeak got sentenced to be executed. Ron and Hermione were fighting all that year because Hermione got a cat called Crookshanks and Ron was convinced he was trying to eat Scabbers and because she went to Mcgonagall becuse I got a Firebolt for chirstmas without a note and she thought it was jinxed. We went to Hagrids on the day of the execution, Hagrid had found Scabbers and Ron and Hermione faught again, making us leave, we got to the Whomping Willow were Scabbers bit Ron and as Ron tied to catch Scabbers he was dragged into a tunnel in the Whoping Willow by a massive black dog. Me and Hermione went after him only to find that the black dog was actually Sirius, who was a animagus, he explained to us that he didn't betray me and my parents and infact it was Peter Pettigrew was and that Pettigrew was in the room with us as Scabbers because like Sirius he was also a animagus. We were joined by Remus and Snape who was the potions teacher at Hogwarts, I knocked Snape out and made Sirius and Remus explain everything, they changed Scabbers into Pettigrew again threatening to kill him, but I convinced them not to as I didn't think my dad would want his two best friends to become murderers. We got all of them outside the tunnel and Remus is a werewolf and it was a full moon so he transformed and that made things worse. Pettigrew escaped and Sirius went to tackle Remus to stop him killing us. Sirius got injured and me and Hermione ended up down by the lake with him where the dementors found us and we all ended up unconcious again. We woke up in the hospital wing and found out Sirius had been captured and was going to be kissed by the dementors which meant they were going to suck out his soul. Dumbledore came in and told us to go back in time, I didn't have a clue what he was talking about but Hermione did, turns out she had a time turner thats how she was getting to her lessons all year. We saved Buckbeak from being executed and we busted Sirius out of the room he was being held and he escaped on Buckbeak, we went back to the hospital wing where Ron got a bit freaked out but ahh well."

Ron laughed nervously " I was a bit of a dick that year, I kinda got worse too."

" No Ron, you were a complete arse."

*

A.N. Chapter two. Review please.


	3. Chapter 3

All The Way Into Twilight.

A.N. I Don't own Harry Potter or Twilight, they belong to J.K Rowling and Stephanie Meyar.

Chapter Three.

The Cullens sat listening to Harry tell his story, all were too shocked to say anything, to think that in only three years he had been through so much and there was still four more years to go, only so much could happen to one man seriously. But this was Harry he had more than a life's worth of problems in three years and losing his parents when he was little, going to live with his abusive family. Plain and simple his life was shit.

" Okay fourth year." said Jasper.

" Fourth year." Said Harry. " That year we had the Triwizard Tournament, three schools, one winner. Durmstrang, Beuxbatons and Hogwarts. Three champions, Viktor Krum for Durmstrang, Fleur Delacore for Beuxbatons and Cedric Diggory for Hogwarts. But I got picked as the fourth champion, and I didn't know how it had happened, everyone thought I was lying, my friends included apart from Hermione and Ginny, I think. Ron fell out with me because of it and I didn't speak to him until after the first task, which was me trying to get past a dragon. " The Cullens gasped. " To try and get the golden egg it was protecting, which was to help me for the second task. I also spent that year being ridiculed by Rita Skeeter who is a writer for the Daily Prophet. Second task I had to find a way to breathe underwater for a hour so I could rescue Ron, who was in a enchanted sleep in the bottom of the lake. Barty Crouch who was responsible for the tournament, was killed on Hogwarts grounds as I went to find help for him. Third task was a maze I was tied with Cedric for first place so we went first, then Krum and then Fleur. When i'd been in there half a hour I heard FLeur scream which meant one champion down, I found Cedric later who was being cursed by Krum, who was under the Imperious curse, I stunned Krum then me and Cedric raced for the cup which was like ten metres infront of us but he tripped and he shouted on me to help him. I didn't know whether to or not, I wanted this thing to end but at the same time I didn't want him to be hurt just because I didn't help him when he was right infront of me. I went to help him untangle himself out of the plant and we went to the cup, we argued about who would take the cup. Looking back now I should have just took it, left him behind. Everything would be different. The cup was a portkey, it took us to the graveyard where Voldemorts father was buried. As we landed on the ground, Pettigrew and Voldemort came into view, Pettigrew was told to kill Cedric and in a flash of green light he was dead. I was tied to Voldemorts dads grave and my arm was cut now they had my blood so Voldemort could be ressurected. Turns out our DADA teacher Mad Eye Moody was a polyjuiced death eater, and he was the one who had made everything happen, me in the tournament, the portkey everything. So now Voldemort was alive once again and I couldn't even stop it, after years of stopping him again and again, I couldn't do anything just because I was tied to a fucking headstone. I should have done something!"

Harry was nearly shouting, he was angry, distraught. Ginny, who was sitting on his lap started to whisper in his ear.

" It's okay babe, nothing going to happen now, you couldn't do anything, it's not your fault. Please don't go through this again. There was nothing you could have done to stop it." He looked calmer " It's not your fault." She repeated again.

" I know." He whispered, so only she could here it, and smiled.

The Cullens looked troubled. They wern't sure what to make of it. Should they be scared of him, scared for him.

" Sorry about that, I don't want you to be scared of me and I don't want your pity." He smiled looking at the shock on the cullens faces. " Oh sorry I can read minds it's called Legilemency, kind of like your gift Edward, yeah I know about it and the reason you can't read mine or Ginny's minds is because we are Occlumens. Sorry again, sometimes it's just hard you know? The guilt gets the better of me, it's hard to get over. Those kind of things haunt you forever." Harry smiled at the Cullens again trying not to make them feel uncomfortable.

" Where were we? Fifth year. Summer at the Dursleys, me and my cousin were attacked by dementors in the alleyway where we lived, I used magic and the trace that's put on underage wizards picked it up obviously."

" Stupid ministry." Mummbled Ginny.

" Mrs Figg, my neighbour turned out to be squib, which is a child born of a witch and wizard with no magical powers kind of opposite to a muggleborn. She took me and Dudley back to the house and told me to stay there and not go anywhere, I mean what useless information what the hell was I meant to do, I relise now that they were just trying to look after me but you know hormornal teenagers anger gets the best of them. I was sent a letter saying I was expelled because that was the second time i'd used magic infront of muggles, but that was bullshit too because the first time it was Dobby, and people from the Ministry were coming to destroy my wand, so my first thoughts were to run for it, screw them who wanted me to stay, they all knew the Dursleys hated me. But then I got another letter from Mr Weasley telling me not to surrender my wand and not to go anywhere and that Dumbledore was trying to sort it out. Well the Dursleys were pissed off and started shouting my uncle basically told me to piss off and never come back. My aunt then got a howler that said ' _remember my last?"_ which had me confused by which time she was telling me to stay and to get up into my room. The Dursleys went out, I was rescued by Mad Eye, Remus, Tonks and some others from the Order of the Pheonix and they took me to Grimmauld Place which was headquaters. I had my hearing for the underage magic, The stupid minister was all up for expelling me and sending me to Azkaban, but he was voted down by majority vote I was innocent. I was going back to Hogwarts. Ron and Hermione got made prefects for our year, we got back to Hogwarts as usual a new DADA teacher Dolores Umbridge and to be honest she looked like a toad."

The Weasleys and Hermione laughed Umbridge was obviously in their minds.

" She was at my hearing and obviously one of Fudges little minions, if thats the right word. She made that year hell, first lesson with her I got detention, where she made me write with a blood quill just because I told the truth about Voldemort and they didn't like what i'd said. We formed Dumbledore's Army. First quidditch match of the year me, Fred and George got a lifelong ban from Quidditch, just because we didn't fucking kill Malfoy for being a total dick about our parents. By that time i'd had nearly a months worth of detentions and a scar on the back of my hand from the blood quill. So I put all of my effort into the DA instead, we were doing great. Christmas Cho kissed me" Ginny shifted in her seat. "And I dreamt well, no saw Mr Weasley being attacked by a giant snake. Luckily he didn't die, but he did get pretty badly hurt. I was tried to be taught Occlumency by Snape to stop these dreams from happening, but it turned out I was pretty shit at it and ended up being kicked out by Snape. Next Hogsmede trip, I went with Cho that was bad experience, don't even ask. I then met up with Hermione who told me I was doing a interview with Rita Skeeter,which confused me even more. The interview came out and I was banned from going into Hogsmede again and the Quibbler was banned too, by the end of that day everyone had read the article and for once people didn't actually think I was a nut case. Months past the DA was found out and I was caught, Marrietta who was Cho's friend had ratted us out, I was meant to be expelled again, but Dumbledore took the blame as he was going to be arrested but disappeared with his Pheonix and couldn't be found. Umbridge became Headmistress and we all wanted to kill her. Hagrid introduced us to his little brother Grawp, who was a giant that had reluctantly come back with him from his mission over the summer and asked us if we could look after him if he was ever sacked. OWL'S came, I passed out in my History of Magic exam from having another dream, this time it was Sirius and Voldemort in the Department of Mysteries and in the end Sirius was going to be killed. I needed to speak to him, the only way I could do that was using Umbridges fire, with the help of the others, Ginny and Luna, I was able to do it but I got caught with my head in the fire. Everyone else had been caught too. Umbridge called Snape to get her some Veriterserum, which causes the drinker to tell the truth but he had none left luckily. She then said there was no other choice but to use the Cruciatus curse which is a Unforgivable. Hermione then apologized to everyone saying she couldn't do it anymore and was going to tell Umbridge the truth. Umbridge looked as if Christmas had come early, we were all too shocked to say anything, we thought she was mad. Hermione being as brilliant as she is."

Hermione turned bright pink and Fred laughed, kissed her on the cheek and pulled her from the arm of the chair onto his lap to mirror Harry and Ginny.

" Told Umbridge a load of bull about a weapon, we'd apparently been making and were trying to find Dumbledore to tell him it was ready. Me, Hermione and Umbridge ended up in the forest. Umbridge was then carried away by the Centaurs, stupid women you shouldn't insult a centaur, we nearly went the same way if it wasn't for Grawp who had driven them off. We ran and bumped into Ginny and the others who had escaped. We all then went to the ministry to find Sirius on the Thestrals which you could only see if you had seen death. We got to where I thought Sirius was being held, it turned out to be a trap as soon as I picked up the prophecy the Death Eaters cornered us. Well we ran for it and came back into the room with the veil which we had breifly passed through earlier, we couldn't hold off the Death Eaters any longer when the Order showed up and kicked their arses. The fight was carried up into the Atrium where Voldemort was, Dumbledore showed up and they dueled which ended in me being breifly possessed by Voldemort, but he forced out of my mind by the love I have for others. Dumb I know, it could have been something so much more amazingly skillful than that but no it was love, damn thing. Voldemort apparated away. But most of the ministry workers were watching and now the couldn't deny he wasn't and the lousy bastards couldn't discredit me anymore. Us students were took back to Hogwarts where I ended up smashing Dumbledores office because I was pissed off but I won't go into that. Everyone was fine, I was fine that's all that mattered. The school year finished I went home, the Dursleys got threatened, that was fun to watch. Now back to another boring summer with the muggles. Oh the joy."

They all laughed. Ginny quickly turned her head and kissed Harry. Fred and George whistled.

Ginny glared " If you don't want bat bogeys all over your arse then you better shut up."

" Jeez Gin." sighed Fred

" We were just having a laugh tis all." said George.

" Potter."

" You need to get your girlfriend,"

" Under control."

" Or is she too much too handle,"

" For the almighty saviour of the wizarding world."

The Cullens laughed.

" You should see these two when they get going." Said Emmet pointing to Edward and Bella. " It's sick!" Which earned him a smack across the head from all the Cullen girls.

" Okay Harry," said Alice in her sing song voice " Sixth year."

" Right sixth year, This was the greatest year of my life. It started when I was collected from the Dursleys by Dumbledore to go the Burrow, but told me he was going to do an errand first, we turned up at an old professors house, we went inside and it looked like a bomb had been dropped, at first I thought something was wrong, but Dumbledore poked an over turned armchiar with his wand and it yelped, well chairs arn't meant to yelp are they? It turned out to be the professor we were after. We tidied up Dumbledore asked the man, who's name was something like Horace Slughorn I think, to come back to Hogwarts, he said no, Dumbledore went to the loo, Slughorn was huffing and puffing about why he thought Dumbledore had to bring me with him, then he went on about my mum, he asked me some questions, I answered. When it came for us to leave, Slughorn shouted back to us that he would come back to teach, I guess I must have said something right."

" Harry, you always said something right when it came to him you were his little golden boy, potions prince or whatever it was. And that was the year Hermione couldn't stop getting jealous of you because you were actually better than her at something that wasn't DADA." Finished Ron with a smug look.

Hermione smacked him across the head " Was not. I just didn't think he should have done what that damn book said." She crossed her arms.

" Yeah whatever Hermione."

Harry cleared his throat.

" Oh, sorry mate, you know what she's like." looking pointedly at Hermione

" Yeah, okay, as I was saying I arrived at the Burrow sometime that morning, I had soup and then was showed up to Fred and Georges room because they were in the flat above the shop they had bought with the winnings from the Triward Tournament I gave them, and to be honest it was a relief I was in there, no affense here Ron but I dont think I could have coped with another year of your snoring all summer it's bad enough I had to put up with it at school, but even then there was always a silencing charm on your bed so we couldnt here you. Right back at Hogwarts, I had privet lessons with Dumbleore learning about Voldemorts past, they were good I learnt a lot about how he preferred to collect trophies, how he eventually made the things he had collected into Horcruxes, which is a piece of someones soul contained inside a object, they're vey hard to destroy only a few substances actually can destroy it. Quidditch was back on and I got made captain. That year I also had a fascination with Draco, I kept thinking he was up to something and in the end I was right, but i'll get onto that later on. I got a great reputation in potions that year mostly because I had a second hand potions book by some one called 'The Half Blood Prince.' Hermione got pissed off with the book in the end. I learnt quite a few good spells from that book though. Before the last Quidditch match of the year I got into a duel with Malfoy and it ended up with me nearly killing him, by using a spell from my potions book. I regreted it instantly since I got detention with Snape every Saturday until the end of term, which meant me missing Quidditch and that meant Ginny had to play seker instead of Chaser and her boyfriend had to come back onto the team, which pissed me off even more. Luckily Ginny broke up with him. During the detention I swear Snape kept me in a seat where I couldn't see the match it was killing me. He finally let me out and I ran back to the Common Room, where Ginny came running up to me and I didn't know what happened one moment she was running the next I was kissing her, but it made me happier than i'd been in months so it wasn't all bad. The next few weeks were the happiest of my life, I had Ginny and Dumbledore was going to let come destroy a horcrux. That night came, I left Gin with the Felix Filicis i'd won in potions, I had a feeling something was going to happen so they needed luck.I didn't even have time to tell her goodbye, or that I loved her so much. what if something happened to them or me, I could never live with myself if they got hurt. But I had to leave with Dumbledore, we went into Hogsmede and apparated from there to a clifftop where Voldemort was took as a child, we then swam into a cave where he had terrorised to children he was with from the orphanage. Dumbledore started walking around the cave looking for magic apparently you could feel it, maybe it's a old people thing. Dumbledore found whatever he was looking for he had to use blood to open the gateway we went through and there was this massive lake with a island in the middle. Dumbledore walked close to the wall trying not to fall in the water he knelt down on the waters edge and started pulling on thin air,a chain appeared and a little rowing boat started to drift from the bottom of the lake towards us, we got in, i've never been so uncomfortable in my whole life cramped up in a small boat with a fully grown wizard, the cramp I had in my leg was unbelievable. It took us towards the island. I tried to summon the horcrux but something jumped out of the water, as we floated towards the island I saw a dead hand just lying there on top of the water, we moved further then I found where the hand had come from, lying exactly like the hand was a body. We got to the island there was a basin which I assumed contained the horcrux, Dumbledore went to touch whatever was in the basin I shouted at him to stop but he looked at me and said ' _I can't _' It was weird so I tried and I couldn't get closer than like fifteen centimetres away from it, like a invisable barrier. Dumbledore had to drink the potion inside the basin protecting the horcrux, it made him weak, it made him scream, he kept begging me to make it stop. I couldn't he told me not to let him stop but here he was begging me, telling me he wanted to die just to stop the pain, screaming at some invisible person to stop hurting his family and to hurt him instead. I still couldn't let him stop."

*

A.N. Thats chapter three tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

All the Way Into Twilight.

A.N. I don't now or shall I ever be as lucky to own Harry Potter and Twilight so yeah. They belong to J.K Rowling and Stephanie Meyer at the moment.

Chapter Four

Harry was beginning to feel really uncomfortable, he didn't want to discuss Dumbledores death or that final year before he finally once and for all defeated Voldemort. The guilt was welling up inside of him he could feel it and so could Ginny, she didn't want him to blow up again like the last time and beome a hermit again. She rubbed his back and whispered calmly into his ear to try and calm him down, his shoulders sagged and finally he was relaxed again. He opened his mouth ready to speak but Ginny got there before him.

" Right, i'm sorry about all of this but this next part of Harry's story is really difficult for him, he lost a person that he thought of as family and people died all because of a sadistic bastard, who wanted control over everything and Harry was the only one who could stop it. So Harry here took the blame for it even though none of it was his fault."

" It's fine, you know he's been through so much at this point and he's barely sixteen, he's dealt with so much and this isn't even the end of it, so we don't blame him in the slightest. He's been through in six years that not even i've been through in my entire life and i'm over one hundred years old." said Edward the rest of the Cullens nodded in agreement.

" Thanks guys. Sorry about it, but you know it's just hard. It's not something you could get over quickly." sighed Harry.

" Don't worry about it Harry. Your just lucky you have these guys to help you."

" Yeah, Gin's been a great help, I don't know where i'd be if it wern't for her." He grinned down at her and kissed her forehead. " On with the story, Dumbledore and I apparated back to Hogsmede, he was weak and barely able to stand. Madame Rosemerta came out of the pub saying something about the Dark Mark and then pointing over at Hogwarts. I felt as if I was going to throw up. I started to panic, What if was Ginny or anyone I cared about so much, I don't think I would have been able to live with myself. I wouldn't be able to live without any of them. We flew back to Hogwarts and landed in the Astronomy Tower, Dumbledore told me to get Snape. I ran for the steps but he bekoned me back and paralysed me so I couldn't move and I was hidden under my invisibility cloak so I couldn't be seen either. Malfoy burst through the door disarmed the headmaster and was about to kill him, but he didn't have the guts. A few Death Eaters had come up now and were taunting him, Snape then burst through the door and..." Harry choked up, the tears formed in his eyes.

" Is he going to be okay?" Asked Alice worriedly

Ginny was whispering in his ear once again and cradling his head against her chest.

" He'll be fine." Ginny answered.

After five or ten minutes Harry had calmed down and began the story again.

" He burst through the door and cast Avada Kedavra. Dumbledore was dead, falling spread eagle out of the window in the tower. Snape dragged Malfoy out of the tower and shouted "_It's done, time to go."_ The Death Eaters followed but I wasn't bound by the spell anymore so I tore after them stunning about three of them as I chased after Snape and Malfoy. I was so angry, people shouted at me but I was too focused to register what they actually said, I was determined to get them, to make them pay. I ran after them out over the grounds. I cursed Snape we argued, he insulted my father as always, I insulted him. The rest of the Death Eaters went after Hagrid they burnt down his house. Before I could actually do anything useful they had disappeared. Dumbledore's funeral, i'd been trying to break up with Ginny for days and she knew that, I didn't want her to be hurt and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if she was and it would have been my fault. Voldemort had used her as bait before and that was just because she was my best friends sister. What would happen if he found out, she was the girl I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I couldn't do it though. I needed her, she was all that was keeping me going. Without her I would be nothing now, I would be dead. And the fact that she was too damn stubborn for her own good. Slytherins locket, the diary, Hufflepuffs cup, something of Ravenclaws or Gryffindors, the ring and Nagini. I needed to find them. Two were destroyed, four left."

They laughed as Ginny flushed bright red.

" This was the last summer I was going to spend at the Dursleys, it was a relief to be honest no more begin used a punch bag and pretending that I didn't exist. I couldn't wait to get out of there. The Durlseys had to go into hiding aswell for their own safety mainly. The order came to get me, we flew to the safe houses but not before we were ambushed by Death Eaters as soon as we set off. Mad Eye died, someone betrayed us, told them the full details of the plan. It was frustrating. Hedwig also died, she was the only thing that kept me sane in the holidays. She was the only closest thing I had to the world that I loved so much, where I felt I belonged for once in my life. She was my friend, plain and simple. We got back to the Burrow by Portkey from Tonks' parents house, there was something not right, we were the first back and we wern't supposed to be. Most of the group should have been back by now, I started to panic, what if they had died. Ginny ran out of the house, I held onto her and I never wanted to let go, I was glad she hadn't come, glad she wasn't in danger for the time being. Bill and Fleurs wedding was the day before we had to go off and find the Horcruxes, the beginning of the end as we like to call it. Ginny looked wow, I couldn't explain it beautiful, breathe taking they didn't seem to be enough. It didn't go smoothly though, the Death Eaters infiltrated the ministry killed the minister of magic and found a way to break down the wards. We all had to apparate away, luckily Hermione being as logic as always grabbed the three of us and took us into muggle London. The Death Eaters then found us again, we dueled them and left once again. Hermione apparated us to Grimmauld Place, where we hid out with Sirius for the remainder of the Horcrux hunt. During this we infiltrated the ministry to get Slytherins locket from the toad. Ron ran out on us in a rage. Ginny, Hermione and I nearly died going to Godrics Hollow where Voldemort was waiting for us. Ron eventually destroyed the locket, with the sword of Gryffindor I had been given in Dumbledores will. We also raided Gringotts to get Hufflepuffs cup out of Bellatrix Lestranges vault, the five of us including Sirius escaped there on a dragon that guarded the high security vaults. Three down, three to go. The dragon flew to some unknown place, we then apparated to Hogsmede where we set off the alarms and were saved by Aberforth who was Dumbledores brother. We needed to get into Hogwarts and fast, there was no way though all the entrances were guarded. We were screwed basically. Aberforth told us about a secret passage way that no one knew about except him that was in the portrait of his sister. Neville came down the passage way. Damn he looked awful. We didn't know what to make of it, he then went on to say there was worse than him, we were terrified at what had been happening, we knew Snape had become headmaster and that there was Death Eaters teaching there but we didn't know exactly what they could do. We got into Hogwarts. It turned out Neville had sent a message to all the DA from fifth year and they all had turned up at Hogwarts ready to fight. Ginny, Luna and I went to the Ravenclaw common room to see what Ravenclaws diadem looked like because thats what we guessed one of the horcruxes was. We were caught by one of the Death Eaters working at Hogwarts. We escaped luckily, if it wasn't for Mcgonagal I don't know where we'd be. I told her Voldemort was coming and we needed to protect the castle and quick before he could do any harm to it and evacuate the younger students. Ron and Hermione has disappeared from the Room of Requirement, we all wanted to kill them turns out they'd been to the Chamber of Secrets to get basalisk fangs which were poisonous to help destroy the horcruxes. The cup was destroyed. Four down, two to go "

At this part both Hermione and Ron glowed bright red and the Cullens began to suspect that Harry hadn't told them exactly what had happened at that point.

" The castle was ready, I still hadn't found the damn diadem, it was beginning to piss me off big style and then it clicked I knew where it was. Ginny and I ran to the Room of Requirement luckily everyone was out so it could change. I knew where it was finally, i'd hidden it with my old potions book exactly there. We raced through the aisles of junk people had been hiding things for centuries. We found it, Ginny destroyed it, since she was the only one who hadn't yet had the honour and that was that. Five down, one to go. The snake it was going to be difficult we had to find Voldemort. We reached the great hall when Voldemorts voice seemed to come out of the walls and told them to hand me over and we would end his war right here, right now. They all refused to hand me over. The war began. I needed to find the bastard and soon the damage was already visible. I went into our connection through my scar and found him sitting in the Shrieking shack, the cowardly twat wasn't even fighting, making everyone else do his dirty work, but then again that was Voldemort through and through. We ran down to the entrance hall there was damage already from the battle and it hadn't even been going on for half an hour. It had to stop and now. As we ran over the grass towards the tunnel in the Whomping Willow the dementors were coming towards us we need protronuses and fast, I couldn't do it though I just couldn't it felt physically impossible for me. It was Ginny and Hermione who helped me produce one, whispering in my ear, just like Ginny was before, I managed eventually. The dementors ran, we could finally get to the Shrieking Shack end this once and for all. Getting through the tunnel was a bit harder than I thought it would be but then i'd forgotten that it had been a few years since the last time I had been down there and i'd probably grown a bit over the time. Voldemort was just sitting there with Nagini next to him in a protective sphere. He must have known, Snape walked into the room the damn traitor. Voldemort killed him then and there not waiting for a explantation and he walked out of the room. All I can hear now is Snape begging him for mercy his last words to me. Urghh! Another totally unecessary death all thanks to me. He lay there no blood coming out of him but someting else was leaking everywhere not gas or liquid it was the colour of pearls so beautiful, I gathered it up. Snape grabbed my robes and gasped his last words _'Take It!' _Then he was gone. I had to get out Ginny ran with me back to the castle and all the way up to Dumbledores old study, I tipped the contents of the flask into the pensieve and dived in with her. I came out shocked now I knew everything. I had to die it was the only way, I could feel Ginny shaking beside me, she was going to lose me. Plain and simple."

Ginny had tears streaming down her face, that memory running through her mind, that day she wanted to die too, she didn't know what she would do without him. He was her life, the same as she was his. One without the other was just not right, there was no Ginny without Harry or Harry without Ginny. They didn't exist without each other or more accuratly they couldn't exist without each other.

" Shh, Gin. It's fine, i'm here, we're 're both alive everyones fine." Harry whispered into her ear, she sobbed uncontrollably into his shoulder. She wouldn't let go she couldn't she wasn't going to lose him again. She sniffed, his lips brushed softly against hers.

" As I was saying I was going to die, to save everyone else just like my mum and dad had died to save me. How ironic? Snape had loved her you know, my mum anyways she was his first and only love. Seeing me everyday was torture to him, reminding him of her and how she wasn't his. It crushed him. They had known each other since they were eleven years old and nearly all the way through Hogwarts. Then she died I don't even know how that must have felt knowing it was his fault too. the night me and my parents went into hiding Snape became a spy for Dumbledore, he did it knowing that it would help my mum wanting her to be safe. He was putting his own life on the line for us. He still knew it was his fault they died, if he hadn't given the first half of the prophecy to his old master then we wouldn't have been in this mess, they would all still be alive. The memories showed me everything all I needed to know, how I needed to do it. I had to do it alone and that was that. Another message later giving me one hour and he would wait in the Forbidden Forest, It was now or never. _Neither lives while the other survives._ It all came down to that. Ginny walked with me to the edge, I told her to kill Nagini either her or one of the others, and make sure it was done after that he could be killed once and for all. Then we said our goodbyes, knowing that it wouldn't be forever I would go back to her someday. Walking through the forest to my death was one of the easiest decisions i've ever made, just sacrificing my life so all the others that were fighting could survive seemed a little price to pay. I don't know maybe I was being selfish only thinking of myself and not taking anyone else into account, no taking into account how they felt. I walked into his presence a flash of green and I was gone, but only I wasn't, I was at Kings Cross, Dumbledore was there waiting for me, he explained I was a horcrux, an accident Voldemort hadn't counted on, now that was gone. I could either go back and fight in the war or stay and go on as everyone so nicely puts it. I went back I needed to get it over with finish the war once and for all, kill the bastard. Reality came back into view, the stupid twats didn't even check to see if I was dead or not. they made Hagrid, (who was tied to a tree near by, I hadn't seen him before) carry my body up to Hogwarts. His body shook with sobs as he cried over my body. Voldemort then made his voice all high and mighty again. _' The battle is done.' he said. ' Harry Potter is dead. He got killed while trying to run away from the castle. Come out now and bow before your new master.'_ Nothing would have prepared me for the four screams I heard as the door banged open and everyone flooded out onto the grass infront of the castle. Ginny broke out first, she screamed at him at the top of her lungs. That ended in her being hurt the sorting hat was put onto her head and it burst into flames with her rooted to the spot. Her screams echoed through my ears, it was torture I need to get up to stop it, to stop it all before it could go any further. She faught the curse and Gryffindors sword came out of the hat just like it had in my second year, with a flash of the blade Nagini's head was off. Now all the horcruxes were gone all was left was for me to kill him on and for all. All hell broke loose, the fighting resumed and I was lost in the mass of people I was up fighting again. Molly killed Bellatrix who nearly killed Ginny, Hermione and Sirius. Most of the Death Eaters were now dead all was left was Voldemort. I shouted the fighting stopped, it needed to be me. We circled each other, taunting each other as we did. I knew I was going to win but that didn't stop me from being absolutely petrified. A flash of green a flash of red and he was dead. I'd won."

" And thats that." concluded Ginny.

" Bloody hell." said Emmet. The Cullens nodded in agreement.

Alice got up and walked over to Harry and hugged him tightly around the shoulders. " I'm glad you didn't die."

" Me too Alice." sighed Harry, while Ginny nodded beside him.

A.N. Well i'm so glad that's over, now I can get on with the story, I know I changed a few thing like Neville and everything but thats how I wanted to tell . Tell me what you think about it yeah? I think I covered everything if not let me know and I can always edit. Thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

All The Way Into Twilight

A.N. I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter, that priviledge belongs to Stephenie Meyer and J.K Rowling

Chapter Five.

They all sat there in silence, not knowing what to say, the things that had happened to this man, not one of them could compete against that. Surprisingly it was Rosalie who broke the silence.

" I'm so sorry Harry, right now I feel so selfish."

" Why?" Harry asked her with a questioning look. " You've got nothing to be sorry about."

" But I do. I would do anything to be a human again absoloutly anything. But listening to you, it makes me feel so lucky, that I became what I am, when I did. I could have died. But you, you had no choice you didn't choose any of your life it was thrown to you and you took it. I feel so ashamed of myself."

" Yes I took my life, and to be honest I did choose I suppose, I could have made people fight for me while I stood back and watch, but I couldn't make them do that for me, what was I? One person to die, while saving so many people. For me I chose the right thing."

Rosalie sat and thought for a few minutes, the Cullens were shocked. In the amount of time they had known her they had not seen think about what someone said as much as she did with Harry, he must have really had a influence on her, even in the short time they had known Harry.

" Okay Harry," she said. " I see what your saying, like I shouldn't reflect on my past life and focus on whats happening now, right?"

" Yeah I think you've got it."

The Cullens just stared.

" Damn." said Emmett. " She must really like you. I'm jealous mate. She doesn't even listen to me like that."

Harry blushed. While the others just smirked.

" Thats because your advice doesn't make any difference. All you say is your perfect the way you are and thats who you are. I mean what use is that." she answered while kissing him softly on the lips.

*

They'd been sitting in the living room for a good three hours now, all of them sitting in the exact same position as they were at the beginning. They were all in silence each absorbed in their own thoughts. The bright green flames of the floo network brought them all back to reality, they turned their heads and saw Remus' head sitting in the flames.

" Harry!" Remus cried. Harry got up and ran over to the fireplace. While the Weasleys all stood up.

" Moony? What's wrong?"

Behind Harry the Cullens were looking at each other in confusion all of them thinking the same thing. It was finally Bella who asked what was on their minds.

" Why's Harry just called that man Moony?"

" I don't know love, you know I can't read his mind, but by the looks of things something bad has happened." Edward answered.

Back at the fireplace Remus was frantic.

" Tonks. Andromeda. St Mungo's. Attack. Death Eaters." he spluttered out.

" Okay Moony calm down. We'll look after Teddy for as long as you need to be with Tonks and her mother. After all what are godfathers for?"

" Thanks Harry, i'll bring Teddy and his stuff over in a few."

" No problem."

With a pop Remus' head had vanished, Ginny made her way over to Harry, he held her tight to his chest while, he sobbed into her hair.

" Why does this keep happening Gin? I thought I killed him." He sobbed into her hair.

" You did Harry, you did." She comforted.

" Then why does this keep happening?"

" I don't know Harry, i'm sorry."

Hermione behind them had tears running down her cheeks as she sobbed into Freds chest. Ron patted his brother on the back before going back to sit down and resumed glaring in their direction. George also patted Fred on the back before walking over to Harry and his sister, she broke away from him hugged her brother as he whispered something in her ear, she nodded and went to sit back down.

" Harry." George said quietly.

" Yeah?"

" You know we'll always be with you whatever happens right? We'll stay with you even if theres another war, we fought in the last one and we'll fight in this one too if it happens, if not well we'll always have your back mate. We Weasleys always have ever since that first day in the train station when you were just some little midget in glasses and a scar on you head looking for a way onto the platform. You became Rons best mate and we became kind of attached to you." George smiled.

" How long did it take you to come up with that?" Harry asked while grinning.

" How very dare you! Acuse me of such things." George said appearing shocked. " Actually i've been thinking about it since when you and Remus were talking." He said grinning.

" It took you that long?"

" Ahh well, I thought it sounded good."

They all laughed at the stupid banter between the two of them. The laughter was interupted again by the green flames of the floo. Remus stepped out into the threshold with a bundle of blankets in his arms and a bag on his shoulder. He stopped and looked up.

" Er, Harry."

" Yeah Moony?"

" Do you relise you have six vampires in your living room?"

" Oh yeah, Remus these are the Cullens, but their fine, they arn't normal vampires, they feed off animal blood not human. So we're all perfectly safe."

Remus looked relieved.

" Nice to meet all of you." He said inclining his head towards the Cullens.

" And you." said Edward " This is Bella, my wife. And this is Alice, Jasper, Roaslie and Emmet." They all nodded in turn, not sure wether to say anything or not.

" Remus. Let me take Teddy upstairs into the spare room, i'm sure we'll be able to conjure a crib and stuff for him, it shouldn't be too difficult. If i'm unsure i'll just ask Mione here."

Hermione blushed as Fred kissed her on the cheek. Harry took Teddy out of Remus' arms and automatically the baby's features turned the exact same shade as Harrys.

" Look Gin Gin." Said Fred " It's Harry's double."

" Whatever shall you do?" Broke in George.

Ginny glared at them. Harry walked over with the baby in his arms and kissed her lightly.

" Come on Gin, we'll take this little one upstairs."

She took Teddy out of Harry's arms, kissed him on the cheek and made her way up the stairs into the spare bedroom with Harry following her.

*

Downstairs Remus was talking with the others.

" So Remus what happened?" asked Hermione.

" We were sitting in the living room, the wards collapsed they blew down the door and shot curses at Tonks, her mother and I. It missed me but both Tonks and Andromeda got hit." He said while trying to hold back his tears " I only just got them to St Mungos another few minutes and they could've died. Luckily the Death Eaters didn't wake up Teddy otherwise who knows what would have happened. I don't know if I could cope with losing both of them. It's bad enough I nearly lost them once."

Harry and Ginny had come back down and they both stood in the doorway, Ginny leaning against Harry with his hands around her waist his head in the nape of her neck. Silently the tears were streaming from her eyes leaving tracks down her face where they had fallen.

" Oh Remus." Hermione cried as she rushed over and hugged him tight. He let go of her and she walked back over to Fred who took her by the waist and kissed her neck.

" Thanks Hermione, so I have to go and check on Tonks and her mother. Thanks again Harry." He said as he walked over to the fireplace. He turned around and faced the Cullens. " Nice to meet you. Maybe i'll bring Tonks around once she's better, I bet she'd love to see you guys."

" Yeah that would be great Remus, just look after yourself yeah? For Tonks." said Ginny

" Yeah, I will." He said sadly and then vanished in whoosh of green flames.

*

A.N. Sorry it took so long to update, i've been very busy exams, school work and stuff like that so yeah and I know this chapters soo much shorter than the rest of them but I think this is how long they're going to be from now on. Review please. Critism helps.


	6. Chapter 6

All the Way Into Twilight.

_A.N. I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight if I did I would not be writing on this website._

Chapter 6.

Teddy had been with Harry for five days now and not one night had anyone in the house had a full nights sleep. Teddy awoke every night screaming at the top of his lungs but not one of the people in the house had a clue why. The sixth night was just as bad as the rest it was Harry's turn to get up and see to to Teddy, they had all been following a rota so at least some of them could get some sleep during the night. Walking into the room where Teddy was sleeping, he scooped him up out of the cot and carried him down the stairs and into the kitchen hurriedly searching the fridge for a bottle of formula. Cursing himself silently wishing that he had, had the sense to make some up before he went to bed. Hitching up the still screaming Teddy up his waist so that he could manage to multitask.

" Teddy please be quiet." Harry begged but the baby just continued to wail. " Please Teddy. Please!" Now Harry was getting desperate.

The formula was eventually ready and Harry put the bottle into the baby's hands while supporting the bottom as Teddy lifted it to his mouth.

" Thank God." sighed Harry to himself. He could actually hear himself think now. While the baby was drinking the formula Harry sat staring out of the window. a peircing howl was heard outside, Teddy dropped the bottle and began to wail once more.

" Shhh, Teddy, shhh. It's fine. Look! Drink this." Harry cried desperatly picking the bottle up off of the floor cleaning the top and giving it back to the wailing baby, by the time he'd managed to calm down Teddy the howling had stopped, after another hour it was now half past six and Teddy had eventually gotten back to sleep. Harry practically dragged his legs up the stairs to put Teddy back to bed, he was just that tired. Placing Teddy into the cot he walked back to his room and climbed back into bed beside Ginny who automatically turned onto her side and put her arm around Harry.

*

' Thank God it was the weekend ' Harry thought. If it hadn't he didn't know how he would have been able to stand at school, he was just so tired after Teddy had been up half of the night. Climbing out of bed he relised Ginny wasn't there as she usually was. 'She must be downstairs with the others,' he mused. He got into the shower, got dressed and went downstairs, to find everyone in the kitchen sitting at the table and Teddy in his high chair.

" Morning." he said as he sat down next to Ginny as kissing her cheek.

" Morning, how was Teddy duty?" asked Fred with a slight smirk on his face.

" Awful. He wouldn't stop crying and when he stopped for about ten minutes there was a howl outside and that made him start crying again. I was ready to pull my hair out." He sighed.

" Aww poor baby." said Ginny kissing him on the lips.

" Ahh proper baby present here." shouted Fred holding his hands over Teddys eyes.

" Yeah Gin stop eating his face." said George.

" Make him forget about last night somewhere else please." Fred begged.

" Speaking of last night, I don't need to hear what you and Mione do when you are together." retaliated Ginny.

Fred and Hermione both spluttered and flushed the trademark Weasley red.

" Can we not discuss this now please!" growled Ron as he got up and stormed out of the kitchen.

" Whats up his arse then?" Asked George.

*

Sunday night and it was Harrys turn again to get up with Teddy, it was about two in the morning. The howling was still outside and it still kept Teddy awake, not giving whoever was up with Teddy at the time not enough sleep for that night, leaving them unable to funtion properly in the morning.

Yawning he sat down with Teddy at the kitchen table giving the baby his bottle while trying to calm him down.

" Come on Teddy, please just go to sleep."

The door creaked open and Ginny walked softly into the room, grabbing a chair and setting herself down next to Harry.

"Hey, hows he doing?" she asked quietly.

" Not so good. It's that damn wolf, whenever it howls he's awake and he screams. To be honest I don't know how anyone gets any sleep in this house anymore."

Another couple of hours past. Harry and Ginny were still in the kitchen with a still screaming Teddy.

" Thats it! I've had enough. Teddy needs sleep. I need sleep. You need sleep. Everyone in this damn house needs sleep. I'm going to see what the hell is going on."

Harry grabbed his wand off the kitchen bench, unlocked the door and stormed out through the back garden, out of the gate and into the woods surrounding the house. Stumbling through the undergrowth and through the trees until he faced the back of a massive, black haired wolf howling up into the night sky. The wolf spun around to face Harry. It's teeth bared and snarls ripping through his teeth, Harry turned and ran back towards the house, not fully aware if the wolf was following him or not.

Slamming the door shut and locking it once again he fell with his back against the door, his wand sill in his hand. Ginny lept up and ran towards the door where Harry was still leaning against the door.

" Harry! Harry! Are you alright?" She asked frantically.

" I ... I'm fine... Gin it's a massive black wolf." He panted.

" Like Remus" she gasped.

" No... it's a shapeshifter I think, whoever it is, is choosing to do this. We need to talk to the Cullens, maybe they'll know."

" Fine" She said stiffling a yawn "Tommorow then."

" Tomorrow." he agreed.

Teddy had finally fallen asleep in his high chair, all the commotion had finally worn him out. Pulling himself up Harry walked quickly over to the high chair, gently pulled him out and took him upstairs to his cot.

" Finally" yawned Harry pulling the covers over himself and Ginny. Kissing her on the cheek and wrapping his arm around her waist did they finally fall asleep.

*

A.N. Another chapter woot! But that was the cappest ending i've probably ever wrote. Sorry it took so long, i've had a lot of stuff on and the laptop broke so it took me ages to write this. Review please they mean alot to me, probably more than they should, but ah well. Thanks to the reviewers so far, you have been so amazing. Any ideas for the story would be happy to hear them. Love you all.


	7. Chapter 7

All the Way Into Twilight.

A.N I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight, but I do own the plot.

Chapter Seven.

That night he didn't sleep as well as he usually did, the old nightmares had returned, the battle of Hogwarts, the Ministry of magic and the graveyard. All the old faces came back. Cedric from the graveyard, Colin Creevy and everyone else who died in the Battle coming back to blame him for their deaths. Blaming him though it wasn't his fault, Harry knew this but it couldn't help but get to him, like it had when they first came. And why? All because of a stupid shapeshifter.

*

They met the Cullens that morning in the parking lot by their silver volvo as they had done the week gone by. Their classes went by, now they were stuck in English for their last period. Ginny and Harry had the same schedule as Bella and Edward luckily. They actually knew someone which was a releif since Ron and Hermione were together with Alice and Jasper, Fred and George with Emmet and Rosalie. They were meant to be discussing Romeo and Juliette, it wasn't going well everyone was just having their own discussions, knowing they would just make something up when asked a question.

" Edward." Harry said turning to face at the opposite side of the table.

" Yes?"

" Do you or your family know anything about some shapeshifters in the town?"

Bella and Edward looked at each other, each looking for something to say but not knowing what.

" Erm.. yes we do know some things." he answered. Bella glared at him.

" What are you saying?" she hissed at him " You can't tell them!"

"Their going to find out eventually" he hissed back.

"Fine on your head be it!" Edward turned his body around to face Harry and Ginny again.

" We know the possibilities of who the shapeshifter is. We'll come over to yours after school. We'll bring Renesmee, she's been dying to meet you."

" Thats fine, I look forward to meeting her too."

*

Sitting in the living room waiting for the Cullens it seemed more like hours than minutes, Harry needed answers and he needed them now, he was sick of him and everyone else being kept up at night with the damn shapeshifter keeping them and Teddy awake at night. If this wasn't sorted out he didn't know what he would do. The doorbell rang bringing Harry back to reality.

" Come in!" he shouted down the hall. Alice was first into the living room dancing as always. She worked her way through the room greeting everyone, followed by the rest of the Cullens and a boy Harry didn't recognise, holding the hand of someone that was obviously Renesmee.

Harry leaned in towards Ginny . " He's a shapeshifter!"

" The big one that came in last?" she whispered back.

" Yeah."

" I know. And I know what your thinking Harry, it might not be him so don't get worked up okay." Although she was already sitting on his lap, she pulled herself closer to him, smiled, then kissed him reasurringly.

" I know what your thinking." He whispered so only she could here. " Stop trying to distract me."

She giggled then turned her attention back to the Cullens who were all wearing smirks.

" So..." Started Edward. " This is Renesmee, mine and Bella's daughter." he smiled proudly, "and Jacob." The smile vanished and was replaced with a small scowl.

" You wanted to know if we knew anything about shapeshifters and I thought Jacob here could explain better than I could."

Jacob stood up and glared at Edward, he knew this would happen. He couldn't tell them about the packs. No way! It couldn't be like that even if they did know about the Cullens, it didn't mean that they had to know about him and the others too. " Yeah... so... shapeshifters... there is a few in this area... well closer to La Push but their could be a few that stay around this land i'm not to sure." He was getting more anxious by the minute.

Harry cut in. " We know your a shapeshifter Jacob. If that makes you feel any better." He smiled at him warmly.

" How do you know? They..." he glared at Edward and Bella " didn't tell you did they?"

" No. We know about this of thing. I'll tell you about us, if you tell us what we need to know about the shapeshifters."

" Sure, sure. Your not a mind reader like him are you?" glancing back at Edward again.

" Nope, nothing like that. Well I can do that but thats not how I know."

They sat for a few hours listening to Jacob explain everything about the two packs, about phasing, about everything.

" What about the one outside here at night then?" asked Harry as soon as he thought Jacob as finished.

" I really don't know, none of my pack are here, but I don't know. I don't phase as much as I used to. I'll ask Sam though. Maybe he knows something." He shrugged.

" Thank you. Now I guess its our turn." Harry sighed and Ginny got off him as he got up as walked into the centre of the room, Ginny followed not letting go of his hand the entire time.

" We're wizards." He said simply.

Jacob snorted. " Wizards!? As in magic?"

" Yep. Thats one." replied Ginny. Jacob snorted again.

" With wands and brooms and all that junk?"

" Yup, you got it again." she grinned. The others laughed at the banter that came so easily between the two of them, even though they had just met only a few hours ago.

" So Jacob." Interrupted Fred.

" You and Nessie here." Continued George.

" Seem close if you ask me."

" A bit too close, if you know what I mean." finished George waggling his eyebrows stupidly, making them laugh again.

" Ah well." sighed Jacob and bent over to kiss Nessie's forehead who was sitting next her mother.

They sat, just talking for the next couple of hours and it was only when Renesmee and Hermione had fallen asleep in Jacob and Freds arms was it then that the Cullens decided to go home. Walking out of the living and room Harry and Ginny followed them out to bid them goodbye.

" Thanks for explaining everything Jacob." said Harry as they walked out of the door.

" Sure, sure. No problem." He called back carrying Renesmee who was still asleep in his arms.

Harry and Ginny turned and walked back into the living room hand in hand where Fred had Hermione in his getting ready to carry her up the stairs to their room, while trying not to wake her.

" Guess I should get her to bed then. Goodnight." said Fred walking out the door.

" I better go up too." said Ron bitterly. "School tomorrow, you know."

" Yeah we'll follow you up." Harry said interlacing his fingers in Ginnys. " Goodnight George."

" Goodnight."

*

The howling continued, at least now Harry knew something about the whole shapeshifter thing, it made things a lot easier. But it would be a whole lot easier if he could just find out who it was. Jacob didn't know, but maybe this Sam person did. He would have to find out and soon. And to make matters worse Tonks and her mother were still in St Mungos, although they were making some improvement, it was slow and it could be months before they actually made a full recovery and were able to go home and take Teddy with them.

The Cullens were over at the house again that night, so that would mean Jacob would be with them because of Renesmee coming and that would lead to answers or at least thats what Harry hoped.

The doorbell rang and without even waiting for an answer Alice flounced into the living room as she usually did before waiting for everyone else, the rest of Cullens trailed behind her a few minutes later Jasper in the lead.

" You know Alice," said Edward " It's rude to just barge into someones house."

" Well I know, but I knew they were going to tell us to come in anyways, so I thought why wait for them to shout on us."

" Still doesn't count Alice." Came Emmet from the corner, laughing.

" So Jacob." Said Ginny " Any luck with Sam?"

" He doesn't know either, he knows it's none of his pack. So it's either one of the pack can hide their thoughts extremely well or we don't know them. So we're stuck for the moment, sorry Harry I guess you'll just have to put up with it for the time being yeah" explained Jacob.

*

A.N Well here's another one, that ending is pretty crap yeah. Tell me what you think. I thought i'd have more time in the summer but that doesn't seem to be working out so well. So yeah the next chapter should be in the next few weeks. Thanks to all you reviewers.


	8. Chapter 8

All the Way Into Twilight.

A.N So yea the usual disclaimer I don't own the characters just the plot line.

Chapter Eight.

' Okay! Enough is enough! I'm sick of this damn shapeshifter howling outside my damn window every damn night." Growled Harry.

They were all sitting at the kitchen table another restless night ahead of them, Teddy in his high chair with his bottle in hand he suddenly turned to face the window and the howling started again. This time though he didn't cry he just sat staring out of the window as if he could see something that the others couldn't.

" Right." Said Harry " I'm going to see who it is."

Ginny put her hand on his shoulder " You sure Harry?"

" Yes, i'm certain. I want this to stop we can't go on like this. I mean look at you Gin your shattered, we all are. I'm going to settle this." He stood up to leave.

" Harry we'll come with you." It was the twins " Ron can stay here and look after these three. I'm sure his big enough to do that. Right Ronnikins?"

Ron muttered something as the three of them strode out the door.

*

The forest was dark and cold, their wands the only source of light apart from the moon shining dimly throught the canop of the trees surrounding them. They walked further up the mud track when a rustling of leaves from behind them made them stop.

" Okay." whispered Harry " Turn around slowly. Don't startle it."

The three turned around and facing them was the source of all the howling. A small, grey wolf, with its' teeth baredwas standing in front of them, snarling. Harry slowly began to walk forward.

" We don't know who you are, but we know what you are. Please would you phase so we can talk to you." Harry asked sounding more confident than he felt.

The wolf turned and disappeared into the trees after a moment or two, a girl walked out she had to be no older than nineteen just older than Bella probably. She stepped forward a few metres away from Harry, Fred and George. It was her who spoke first.

" How did you know?" She said.

" We've had a little help from Jacob to recognise you." Replied Harry not fully wanting to tell her what he was just yet.

" Jacob." She muttered.

" Your part of Jacobs pack?" Fred asked.

" Yes."

" Then why doesn't he know you've been here?" Asked George from the other side of Harry

" He doesn't phase like he used to, spending time with the vamps, it was easy." she shrugged

" Well that makes sense." The twins muttered together.

" Okay, who are you? And why are you howling outside our window every night, keeping everyone in the house awake due to you waking up my godson who won't go to sleep until you've stopped howling." asked Harry

" Er... I smelt something new and it wasn't something I recognised wolfish but something else too, I was curious."

It seemed like a good enough reason but Harry wasn't so sure, he knew she was hiding something. He just didn't know what.

" That would be my godson, his dad is a werewolf so he will have wolfish blood but he's human too so I guess thats the other thing you smell."

" No. Actually your half right I smell the wolf in him but it's not human the other thing. I smell it in you three too."

Harry stiffened. He couldn't tell her could he? She didn't need to know did she?

" Okay then, well maybe if you came back to the house and I talk with others we could maybe. If thats okay with you?"

" Fine."

*

Back at the house Ron and Hermione were still sitting at the table with Teddy sitting in Hermiones lap because he'd stopped looking out the window and had gotten a bit restless just sitting. Ginny however was pacing across the kitchen floor ringing her hands together unpatiently.

" Calm down Ginny." Soothed Ron " I'm sure they'll be fine." Ginny stopped

" But what if they're not Ron! What if whatevers out there attacked them?" She snapped.

" Ginny, calm please?" Pleaded Hermione " Nothings going to happen to them but your right we should worry I mean i'm just as worried about Fred as you are of Harry."

" Sorry." She said as she stopped pacing and sank down into the kitchen chair.

As she sat down the door opened and in walked the three boys and a girl they didn't know. Harry gestured for her to take a seat as he and the twins sat down.

" Gin, Ron, Hermione. This is the source of all the commotion." Said Harry gesturing to the newcomer, as soon as she sat down Teddy started to squirm and reach out. Hermione passed him over to Harry who started to soothe him.

" Right." asked Hermione " First things first who are you and why are you here?"

" Leah Clearwater and as I told Harry it's because I smelt something I didn't recognise."

" Okay then, well why didn't you stay away once you'd been here on that first night?"

" I got curious. I still didn't know what it was and I wanted to know it was like something was forcing me to come and I had no control over it."

" I see. Why didn't you just knock on our door then it would have saved you and us so much trouble." sighed Harry

" I don't know, I didn't think it would be apropriate just to knock on a door of someone I didn't know."

" Well fine, I see your point." Said Harry who twisted Teddy around in his lap.

As Teddy twisted, Leahs' eyes locked on his suddenly everything in her life seemed less important than the baby infront of her. It felt like a million ropes of steel connected her to him and nothing could break them. He was her life now and she would do whatever it took for him to be happy.

*

A.N Woot! Leah imprinted on Teddy what do you think? Was it a good thing? A bad thing? So yeah review please. Sorry this chapter was mostly dialogue but I didn't know how to get this part of the story out.


	9. Chapter 9

All The Way Into Twilight.

A.N. The usual everything I write isn't mine, which is a bit of a bummer but oh well, I guess i'll live. So the usual credit to J.K Rowling and Stephanie Meyer.

Chapter Nine.

Teddy's body turned and his eyes locked on Leah's, as they connected nothing in the world mattered to her now but him, he was her life now.

"What the hell just happened?" Harry had stood up and was glaring at Leah.

Her face snapped away from Teddy " I think I just imprinted." She stuttered. Everyone in the kitchen turned to stare at her the mouths open.

"What do you mean you think you just imprinted? You can't have, not on Teddy! Please tell me this is a joke?" shouted Harry, his face showed how everyone was feeling. Leah, who was at the other end of the table, now had her head in her hands.

"I'm sorry." She said, tears streaming down her face. "This isn't something I can control, it just sort of happens. I'm sorry it happened ot you godson but he is my life now and there's nothing you can do about it." Her voice was sounding stronger now. She looked Harry hard in the eyes, he knew she was serious. She was right; there was nothing he would be able to do about it. From what he had heard from Jacob, this was a permanent thing and nothing you do would be able to stop it form happening. Harry looked at ginny, gave a slight nod and walked over to Leah with Teddy holding onto his neck. As they reached her Teddy's face lit up and he had his arms stretched out as if he was calling her to him.

Harry placed Teddy in her arms and automatically his head snapped up to look at hers and she looked down to look deep into his eyes. The look in her eyes was like a blind man seeing for the very first time.

"So what's going to happen then? Tonks and Andromeda are going to get out of hospital soon and Teddy will have to go home. It isn't possible for him to stay here. Not when his mum and dad are in England." Said Harry.

Leahs shoulders sagged and her face fell " I don't know." She sighed.

Harry walked over and put his arm around her shoulder, " We'll find away around this, I promise. Teddy is one of the most important things in my life i'm not about to let something that makes him happy be kept away form him."

"Thank you." She whispered, so only Harry could hear and pulled Teddy closer to her chest as though she never wanted to let go.

*

Life in Forks was normal, well, as normal as it could be for a group of teenage wizards who also happened to be friends with both werewolves and vampires. Tonks and Andromeda were still in St Mungos but were well on their way to recovery. Lupin had told Harry and the others that they should be out in about a week, depending if the healers there deemed them fit enough to leave. Leah was around the house with Teddy nearly all hours of the day but to be fair Harry wasn't going to complain because it meant that Teddy was happy and wasn't trying to scream down the house.

On Saturday morning Harry, Ginny and Leah were sitting on the living room floor with Teddy playing with his building blocks when the fireplace flared up and Remus stepped out of the green flames with a grin on his face.

"Tonks and her mother are fine! They're getting out today!" he said as he walked over to where Teddy was sitting and scooped him up. "That's right mummys coming out today" Remus kissed Teddy on the forehead, while he sat in his dads arms and giggled.

"Thats great Remus." Cried Ginny, jumping up and hugging him.

"Yeah Remus," said Harry, also standing up and going over to his old professor "That really is great."

"Thanks you two, it means alot. Really." Teddy was starting to struggle in his arms, wanting to be on the floor again. Remus placed Teddy back on the floor with his blocks and the smile on Teddys face widened once again.

Once Remus had stood up staright again he realised Leah, who was sittting on the floor playing with Teddy, his face suddenly had a look of alarm on it.

"Harry, can we go into the hallway please? I need to speak with you privately." Said Remus trying not to give his emotions away.

"Erm, sure Remus. I'll be right back Ginny." Harry said kissing her on the cheek and following Remus out of the room into the hallway.

"Harry, would you please explain to me why you have a werewolf sitting on your living room floor playing with my son?"

"Oh, thats Leah, she's a friend of ours, she wouldn't harm Teddy, Remus i'm sure of that."

"How can you be sure! Do you know how temperamental werewolves are?!" Cried Remus.

"Of course I know! How can you even ask me that!? After everything Remus, you know for a fact I know what i'm doing."

"You obviously don't! Otherwise you wouldn't have let her be in there with him. Your godson Harry! Does he even mean anythign to you?!"

"For God sake, if I didn't know what I was doing do you think Teddy would stil be here? Of course I care about him, how can you say that?! He's one of the most important people in my life, you know he is!"

"If he's one of the most important things in your life, then why is she still here?"

"Because she's our friend and Teddy likes her. If you don't like it, take Teddy and leave." Harry glared at Remus.

"Harry, you know I don't want to do that. I can't look after him at home until Tonks and Andromeda are fully healed and having Teddy there will just make it that bit harder."

Harrys face softened a bit."Well then, don't complain about how I look after him, if I didn't think he was safe do you really think i'd let her near him?"

"No, I guess not." sighed Remus "I'm sorry, how could I not think you were responisble enough when it comes to werewolves, I know what you've been through Harry, I know what they did. I should've trusted you."

"Yeah, you should of. There's some stuff I need to tell you but after that little outburst, I don't know if I should because of how you might react. But it's important since it revolves around Teddy and you are his dad."

Remus sighed and looked at Harry "Just tell me, I don't care anymore."

"Fine. Leah imprinted on Teddy." Harrys' eyes searched Remus' face for some hint of emotion, but he found nothing, his face was blank.

"You let her imprint on Teddy! Do you know what this means?! How could you be so irresponsible?!" Shouted Remus.

"There's nothing I could do! You know how these things work! You can't bloody control them!" Harry shouted back.

"Thats not the point! She shouldn't have been in the bloody house in the first place!"

"They're our friends we can't just tell them not to come to the house!"

"Yes you should of! Especially when my son, your godson, is in the house! Or does he not matter anymore now that you have a new life here!?"

Ginny had now walked into the hallway, her face red and her hands on her hips.

"Okay Remus, that's enough! You can't have a go at Harry like that. I put up with the first lot of shouting, but this is where I draw the line. If you don't think Teddys safe here, then take him and go. Now!" She shouted.

Remus looked down at his feet and mumbled something the other two couldn't hear, he walked into the living room and picked up Teddy who was still playing with Leah on the floor. Harry and Ginny had followed him in and were now looking straight at him with a feirce look on their faces.

"Harry, i'm sorry. I really am. It's the stress you know. It's hard enough when your wifes in hospital after being seriously hurt and not knowing if she's going to pull through. But then finding out something as huge as this how would you react? I'm sorry, really." Remus looked down at Teddy who was cuddled into his shoulder and lightly kissed the top of his head. "I know your more than capable to look after him. Please can he stay here just a few more days?"

Harry and Ginny looked at each other and noddedd. "Fine. But you know you can't just take it out on us because your having a rough time, thats not how it works, we're only trying to help."

Remus placed Teddy back on the floor and kissed the top of his head again. "Thanks." he said as he walked across the room to the fireplace and disappeared into the bright green flames.

A.N. Okay don't kill me, i'm sorry that it took so long. First my laptop broke so I wasn't able to write anything then the damn teachers at my school gave me so much coursework I barely slept for two weeks and when I finally decided to do some writing I had damn writers block which was ridiculous. So yeah, review, maybe, please? How was it? Sorry about it being mostly dialogue but it had to happen. I liked the angsty stuff it was pretty awesome to write tbh. I promise not to take so long on the next update. Next few weeks. Promise. :)


End file.
